The invention relates generally to a device for inspection of machines and systems having an external casing concealing internal passage and/or cavities. More particularly, the invention relates to an actuated visual inspection device.
Many types of industrial machines such as, e.g., gas turbines, include critical components which are encased within an external casing or shell. During the life cycle of a machine, these critical components require inspection in order to maximize the lifespan of the parts and the machine as a whole. Traditionally, access to components for inspection, repair or maintenance has been obtained by removing the casing and disassembling the machine as needed. This process can be technically difficult, time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive. Disassembly of the machine incurs costs both in labor required to disassemble the machine and casing, and in non-productive down time for the machine.
In order to avoid disassembly, borescopes have been used to remotely visualize otherwise inaccessible components. Borescopes are typically fed by hand, and navigate using a controllable tip. The bodies of borescopes are typically flexible, but non-actuated. Maneuvering through tight spaces and along complex paths is difficult, and requires the inclusion of multiple ports along the machine, to limit the distance a borescope must traverse.